gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. Please remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) or the GUI button provided. Unsigned messages may be ignored/deleted at my discretion. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Jul 2018-Sep 2018 *Apr 2018-Jun 2018 *Jan 2018-Mar 2018 *Sep 2017-Dec 2017 *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 ;as smurfynz *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg Smurfynz-GTAO-Japanese_Garage.png ---- Reverted edits Dude why did you revert my change?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:15, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Why are you changing what I write?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I put a summary what more do you want? What does that mean? I did everything correctly, why are you still undoing it? About your operation Why exactly do you revert my edits in and ? Based on my over 10k edits in Wikipedia, I learned that Reverting should be and only be used in vandalism, and I don't see how my edits, fulfill that criteria. Thus, I would like to know why you did such operation.-AleIp (talk) 17:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Drones Thanks for the clarification, Smurf. It was pretty simplier than what I imagined, but you certainly answered the fourth question XD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:48, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting. The idea of being randomized in each launch can be a good point, and also gives an idea how they operate (like the red cannon-like thing on the quad rotor one, which may be the stun gun). Just to note, I assume they are invisible on radar, because I have seen on videos how players can actually see and destroy the drone with weapons. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:15, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, scratch the first part. Seems like only the quad rotor drone is the only option for the Terrorbyte. Now I figured out on the "formerly-leaked" renders that the helicopter version lack the rotating blade texture for it. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:50, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Apologies Kitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC)I'm sorry I wasn't trying to do anything wrong, I promise you I was just trying to help, I'm sorryKitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ? Dude, why did you removed the fact that it has Maserati Quattroporte headlights on the F620 article? You know, if you look into it, the head lights may resemble the Maserati Quattroporte V. I know it's based between the GranTurismo and Jaguar XK, but head lights look really similar to the Maserati Quattroporte V. Simeon Car Export Requests Hello there. I am sorry, but you seem to be wrong about this subject by undoing my edit, as the values I entered are the correct ones for the normal list, and they do not have a range. You may keep the article that way, but it will be giving false information. PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 20:59, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :Where am I wrong about it? Do I have to post screenshots from every vehicle to prove my point about they being fixed values, unless you damage the vehicle is being delivered? PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 21:05, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Q&A Hi. Sorry to bother, but I'm just curious what I've done wrong that made you revert the changes that I've made to several GTA: VCS related pages? Thanks. {[Unsigned|VIIILeoIIIV|2018-11-10 22:53:14‎}} RE OMG LOL I want that one! XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:27, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Nonsense (1) Hello! MARTINTHEMINER123 (talk) 00:43, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Insults Since "Diaper Napoli" was removed, should "Agent Douchebag" be removed as it is also an insult? SavagePanda845 20:49, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Pop-up article previews Hello, Sean, it has been a while! I was wondering whether it is possible to make the GTA Wiki display pop-up article previews (like on Wikipedia) when a link is hovered over. If it is, I feel that a Community Noticeboard discussion should be held about implementing it here, as I feel that it would be a useful addition to the wiki. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:27, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :This already exists as a plugin, and I have tried it. It is currently in "Beta" stages and is, unfortunately, terirble. It is extremely buggy, tends to unload and often takes several refreshes. Moreover, customizing the css for it to work on your wiki is required and the default look is pretty terrible. It also doesn't display correctly. Until a better alternative is made, or until it is finished, I would personally avoid it. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:49, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. I was not aware that there was a plugin for the pop-up previews. If it is indeed that bad, you are probably right that we should wait until the feature is more properly developed. Thank you for telling me about it. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:05, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Regarding redirects from UK English spelling Good day, Sean. I am aware that you are quite particular about superfluous redirects, so I would like to seek your opinion about this: do you believe that it is appropriate to have redirects from the British spelling of certain articles, such as Organisations > Organizations? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:42, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Peyote Plants guide Peyote plants ,fun but hard 2 find & Maybe 1 is Glitched .Hope you have an answer suggestion .Have 26/27 Peyote plants thanks nice guide , oh no help ? I tried sparingslinky12 or DAVE Nonsense (2) HELLO! SpongebobFan784 (talk) 07:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another one? Yep, that's clearly him. I reported him to the VSTF a week ago in hopes of having him issued a global/range block, in order to prevent more sockpuppet accounts, but so far no action has been taken (or not enough, at least). As for his current account, I'm putting you in charge of blocking it :P cos I don't want to seem like the one who always deals with him (and maybe get rid of his pointless message above?) 10:35, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Question In the Mission "I Fought the Law..." while Franklin is Racing the 2 Kids, i noticed along the way, the Cheetah Suddenly Slows down, and Starts Driving like normal Traffic. Would that be Trivia or a Glitch? Hi Rainbow Dash (talk) 17:29, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so i tested it, and while he doesnt drive with Traffic, he does Slow down enough Allowing you to Pass him, & Follow between him & the Entity XF. It happens near the Union Grain Supply as you get to Grapeseed DaringDo 15:26, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Deleted missions in GTA Online Hi! I'm sorry to bother you, but I think we need to speak with each other. Listen, I didn't write false information to GTA Online missions. Those missions (3 Versus and 9 other missions) are no longer available! Please check it in GTA Online. Believe me, I'm right. Have a good day! Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2018 (UTC) And what about the other co-op missions? All of them are available on the map, or just the Coveted? And what about those 3 versus missions? They are available on the map too? --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:19, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, you are right. Sorry for the false informations. I'm glad, because we've found the truth. Thank you! :) Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 22:53, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Bye! :) --NikitaDragovich (talk) 20:30, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Bison Why would you Remove the Information i Added to the Bison? It DOES Appear in the Private Taxi Fare mission DaringDo :Smurfy, it would be useful if you leave a reason in the edit summary when undoing good faith edits, instead of abusing the rollback tool. 21:57, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the ability to open Personal Aircraft doors Hello, Sean, do you by any chance know when the ability to control the doors on Personal Aircraft was added? I cannot remember whether it was added with the actual Smuggler's Run update that added Personal Aircraft, or if it was added in a later update or patch. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:48, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :It was added in the Smuggler's Run update. I tested it immediately after release on a Titan. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:47, December 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for confirming, Monk. I needed that information to confirm whether an update to a "Bugs/Glitches" note regarding the Cargobob's rear cargo door that I made was in fact accurate. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:09, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re 2 Questions Thank you for the reply. Please let me know if and when you do find out about the exact patch that enabled the doors of Personal Aircraft to be controlled via the Interaction Menu. As for the UK spelling redirects, I will follow your guidelines regarding their creation. Since you have indicated that Organisations is a suitable redirect for creation, I have created it. UPDATE: Never mind about the Personal Aircraft doors, it seems that Monk has already answered the question. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:58, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Editing Revisions Is there a particular reason you reverted my edit on the Da Nang Boys article? Any problems you had with the editing in particular? Any way you believe I could improve my input on the article? DoctorBleed (talk) 17:39, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :Because it was speculative. NoirlimeTalk | 18:25, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::^^^^ Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:49, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Subway system Although the subway system is not accessible in GTA: CW, ''is it necessary to include the (overground) stations and the re-routes seen in that game in the related articles? Again, I am aware that the system is inaccessible, but I wonder if it is necessary to add info related to the system as some nice-to-know stuff, given that by following the tracks from below, it is possible to see how the stations and the routes are seen in ''GTA: CW ''like this one. TransportFan2014 (talk) 06:12, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:26, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Stone Hatchet in ''Red Dead Redemption II Hello, Sean, I do not know whether you can help me with this, as I do not know whether you play Red Dead Redemption 2, but do you have any idea where I need to go, or what I need to do, in order to unlock the Stone Hatchet in the game? Specifically, I am trying to find it in Red Dead Online. I have completed the Bounty Target missions in Grand Theft Auto Online, but I cannot work out how to acquire the weapon in Red Dead Online. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:37, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Actually, I have not yet checked the burial site in Red Dead Redemption 2, but the primary reason for that is because I was trying to find out whether the location only holds the weapon in the Story Mode, or Red Dead Online as well, since travelling in Red Dead Redemption 2 takes quite some time, especially to areas without a Fast Travel Post. I have searched quite extensively using multiple search engines, as well as on YouTube, but all the information that I could find pertains to the weapon in Story Mode, not Red Dead Online, and nothing is mentioned anywhere about its availability – or lack thereof – in the latter. I am assuming, then, that you do not know, so I may as well check for myself whether the Stone Hatchet is indeed at the native burial site in Red Dead Online. I will let you know whether it is or is not available once I have checked, and I might also update the Stone Hatchet's article on the Red Dead Wiki if it is not. Thank you anyway for your help. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:03, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: What are you doing? I am afraid that I fail to see the problem with the reminder that I posted to this user: I was merely following protocol, since he was not issued with a reminder in the past. The template that you used does not provide a parameter for a personal message, and my reminder is essentially the same as yours, only written in a different way. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:54, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :My sincerest apologies, I actually did not realize that you had already posted a reminder on the user's Talk page. I was halfway through posting that reminder last night, but I fell asleep, and when I finished composing and posting the reminder, the system did not inform me of an edit conflict for an unknown reason, resulting in me being completely unaware of the conflict until you told me just now (I did not check the edit history). Once again, my apologies for the unintentional removal of your reminder. :By the way, with regards to the "ImageDeleted" template's ability to accept personal messages, what I actually meant is that the template does not provide for the posting of a letter-style message, as the template is structured more closely to the "Warning" and "Block" templates in terms of the layout and parameters. In any case, as I noted above, it was not my intention to remove your reminder. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:08, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Just to be on the safe side to avoid any further misunderstandings like this, I will leave a note in the edit summary if I issue a reminder or warning message on a user's Talk page that takes longer than half an hour to compose, and for which I did not receive an edit conflict warning, which will appear exactly as follows: (edit time longer than 30 minutes; no edit conflict warning). Please look out for this message in the edit history if you notice any apparent removal of your messages by me, as it is likely unintentional. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:45, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I was not aware of that forum post. I actually agree, and I will begin following that guideline from now on. Of course, I will continue using the "ImageLicense" template for images that have been corrected rather than deleted. Thank you for pointing the aforementioned post out. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:53, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you for notifying me. By the way, I have made some improvements to the "ImageDeleted" template. Please feel free to have a look at it and correct any errors if they exist. The template should now allow for a signature to be placed inside the template itself, rather than having to sign after it. Also, I made coding changes that will allow the template to be used with no parameters if desired. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:18, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :::I see that you have indeed made changes to the template. Could you please clarify exactly why you removed the generic message that I set to appear in the event of no first parameter being specified? I read your edit summary, but it was unclear to me. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:29, January 11, 2019 (UTC) General or specific message on my profile talk page? Hey I noticed you put a message on my profile talk page about images and copyright selections. The image I uploaded for my profile I already selected ingame screenshot. Well, technically I got it off my social clubs page, but it's still my own made picture from within the game. Was it a specific message for this instance or a general 'these are the rules' kind of thing? Crizyz (talk) 13:22, January 12, 2019 (UTC)Crizyz :Hello, the three images you uploaded of the Patriot glitch you found are not marked as screenshots, so that's why Kiwismurf left you that notice. SlashM, 13:32, January 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I got that now. Thanks for the info. Also, any way to get notifications in the wiki page instead of just through mail? Don't see it in the preferences, or I'm just blind. Crizyz (talk) 13:46, January 12, 2019 (UTC)Crizyz :::Good day, in answer to your question, certain notifications, such as when someone posts a message on your Talk page, appear in the wiki itself when you are signed in, but unfortunately notifications such as when a page that you are following is edited will only be sent to you as an e-mail message. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:27, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the "ImageDeleted" template Hello again, Sean. In case you have missed it, you still have not replied to my question about the changes that you made to the "ImageDeleted" template. Please answer whenever you are able to. Personally, I would prefer some form of generic message to appear in the event of an unspecified first field (it does not have to be worded in the way that I worded it), but I would like to hear your own reasoning. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:35, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :You make a fair point. However, I personally still like the idea of a generic message. Since, as you stated, the template may be used to notify users of non-Media Policy violations concerning images, I suggest that it should read as follows: "...one or more aspects of the GTA Wiki Policy or the Wikia Terms of Use". If you still do not agree with this suggestion, I will leave the template as it is. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:22, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you, I will do so. Thank you for your input. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) As for my Timeline (HD Universe) edit, Michael is known to be the oldest GTA protagonist yet, and his gravestone in the Prologue clearly says ‘1965’, so it doesn’t make sense that you made Trevor older than him and changed his birth year to 1968. It makes more sense that Michael would be born in 1965, which is evident, and that Trevor would be born in 1968, as he is younger by a few years. GuernseyGoomba (talk) 00:18, January 14, 2019 (UTC)GuerneyGoomba Re:Epsilon Program edits Ok then, no problem. Csnplayer99 (talk) 00:54, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :Yep, I've had (a bit of) experience with other wikis, but a looong time ago xD. Thought I'd be helpful here since GTA V is one of my favorite games. Anyway, fell free to leave a message if I can help with anything. Peace. Csnplayer99 (talk) 22:36, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Code issue on the "Reflist" template Good day, Sean, I have a coding problem for you: on the "Reflist" template, there is an issue with the accessdate parameter, wherein the parameter generates a redlink to the date that is inputted there. I have tried, but I cannot figure out how to correct the problem. Since you are more experienced with coding than I, could you please fix the problem and tell me how you did it so that I may understand the process behind your fix? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:34, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Bureaucrat. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:57, January 16, 2019 (UTC)